If you were a cat
by Sunripple
Summary: Have you ever wondered what you would be if you were a clan cat? This is really fun, so try it :D!
1. Name

Create a cat! It's fairly basic and there are lots of these, but mine's going to be slightly different to most. I do know that it's supposed to be against the guidelines but I've seen so many and I couldn't resist.

Let's start with the first part of your name, count how many letters in your first name and middle name( if you have) and for a girl, it's the first name and for a boy it's the second one.

2: Rose (she-cat) Hail (tom)

3:Frost Sun

4: Blossom Dust

5: Silent Night

6: Dawn Dark

7: Fox Flame

8: Petal Storm

9: Lake Splash  
>10: Bird Stone<p>

11: Mist Tiger

12: Leopard Lion  
>13: Lilly Fire<p>

14: Rain Dashing

More than 14: Cloud Brave

Next we find the ending, this time take your surname and count 12 letters in, if your surname is not that long, just start again until you get to twelve!

Sky

Cloud

Wing

feather

leaf

pool

heart

H-fire

J- flower (if tom, thorn)

K- claw

L- fang

M- tooth

N- tail

O-glare

P- eyes

Q-ears

R- fur

S- pelt

T- storm

U- dust

V- rose (if tom, scar)

W- wind

X- shade

Y- spark

Z – fall

If you end up being called Dustdust or something, just use the suffix of the name after you.

**What'd you get? I'm Foxtail! Cool name, if I may say so! 3 of my friends are Petalfeather, Silentglare (suits her!) and Liontail! Let me know what you got in the review!**


	2. Pelt

Now that we got your name, how about your pelt colour?

Take your real hair colour (if it has two colors or shades choose the main one).

Light brown: sandy colored

Dark brown: mud colored

Black: white

Grey: silver

Blonde: gold

Dirty blonde: ginger/red

Red: grey

Other: black

Then take your favorite colour of the rainbow

Red: dappled

Orange: tabby

Yellow: striped

Green: spotted

Blue: tortoise-shell

Indigo: plain

Violet: black or grey markings (you decide which one)

Take the colour of your parent's hair: blonde and dark brown (take the one closest to your actual hair colour)

Light brown: sleek

Dark brown: thick-set

Black: muscular

Grey: skinny

Blonde: well-fed

Dirty blonde: fluffy

Red: long-haired

Other: short-haired

**So, so far I'm Foxtail, a sleek grey tortoise-shell (also known as blue-cream) **

**Petalfeather's a thick-set sandy colored tortoise-shell she-cat, Silentglare's a muscular mud colored tortoise-shell and Liontail's a thick-set grey spotted tom.**


	3. Eyes

Eyes colour

Take the first letter in your name :

Silver y blue

B leaf green

C emerald green

D deep green

E ice blue

F yellow

G amber

H orange

I pale gold

J sea green

K one blue, one green

L browny coloured

M heather

N piercing green

O dull blue

P one yellow, blind in the other so it's white

Q almost red

R hazel

S grey

T bright yellow

U midnight blue

V violet

W partly yellow, partly green

X completely blind

Y light amber

Z almost black

**So now I've got heather eyes! Petalfeather has ice blue, Silentglare has one blue, one green and Liontail has partly yellow partly green eyes!**


	4. Clan

Now we're going to do clan (it's totally random)

Using the first letter of your last name:

River

Wind

Shadow

Wind

Sky

Wind

Thunder

Thunder

Sky

Shadow

sky

River

Thunder

wind

Thunder

Wind

Sky

Shadow

Sky

Thunder

River

Thunder

Shadow

Wind

thunder

sky

**Okay so I'm in Thunderclan, Petalfeather's in skyclan, silentgalre's in skyclan too and then Liontail's in ShadowClan**


	5. Siblings

Finding the number of siblings:

You've got to know math's so I'll give an example of how, using myself

Take the actual number, add the number you wish you had (remember you're a cat so you can have up to 3) then divide by two, if it can't add yourself to the equation.

So I've got one, and in warriors I'd want two, excluding myself so 1+2=3

Add myself: 3+1= 4

4 divided by two is 2, so I'd have two siblings.

Their names: choose who's born first, remember to include yourself

For a she-kit sibling:

Born first: Your mother's favorite flower (rose, lily, daisy, primrose)

Born Second: your mother's hair colour

Born Third : what best describes your mother out of these:

Calm

Clever

Sweet

Kind

Born 4th: gentle, feather, dew, dusk (you decide)

For a tom kit:

1st: your father's hair colour

2nd: what describes your father best: ( lightning, oak, storm, rock)

3rd: his personality:

Brave

Courage

Loyal

Shy

Born 4th: birch, eagle, flame, snake (you decide)

So I'll do myself: I've got a brother, Oakkit and a sister Cleverkit


	6. Sibling's names

Me so far: , a sleek grey tortoise-shell with heather eyes in Thunderclan, sister to Oakkit and Cherrykit. But they're only kits while I'm a warrior! So for they're names take the suffix that your parents would get if they did this.

Take their full name and count 20 letters in, if your name is not that long, just start again until you get to twelve!

For a she-kit use your moms, a tom your dads and for another 1 tom or she-kit go backwards, and if there's still another start from the middle.

Sky

Cloud

Wing

feather

leaf

pool

heart

H-fire

J- flower (if tom, thorn)

K- claw

L- fang

M- tooth

N- tail

O-glare

P- eyes

Q-ears

R- fur

S- pelt

T- storm

U- dust

V- rose (if tom, scar)

W- wind

X- shade

Y- spark

Z – fall

Cherryleaf and Oaktail


	7. Rank and mentor

Okay, I know the siblings name was a little confusing. Sorry about that. Now, we are going to find your rank:

REMEMBER: elder, apprentice and kit is not included 'cause we all are kits once

So, possible answers:

( Full) apprentice, warrior, queen, warrior (senior), deputy, leader, medicine cat

Your favorite colour out of these:

Green (light)

Blue

Black

Pink/purple

Red

Silver

Gold

Deep green

The colour matches one of the ranks above (they are in order so the first colour matches the first option)

Now for your mentor: (not for medicine cats)

The 10th letter of your favorite teacher's (or former teacher's) name.

A aspenleaf

B birdclaw

C cloudleap

D darkppelt

E eaglestorm

F flowerleaf

G grasstail

H hailstream

I icestare

J juniperclaw

K kindstar

L littlenose

M mintheart

N nightrain

O owlspeck

P proudheart

Q quailfeather

R rabbitscratch

S sunnyflower

T tigerfang

U -

V vixentail

W watersplash

X -

Y yellowtooth

Z -

If it was U,X or Z, use the one above.

**Thanks all those how reviewed last time! If any of you would let me use the cats you got, I'd be really grateful. Oh, and if you ever have a story you'd like me to read, I'd be happy too.**


	8. Apprentices

Now for our apprentices. When I said full apprentice I meant full medicine cat apprentice, but moving on. We'll find our apprentices.

For warriors, queens and medicine cats, you can have one, for leader, deputy and senior warriors you can have two.

For your first one, take the age of your younger sibling (if you don't have just take yours and if you have two, use the younger one). Go in three letters.

If you have a second one, choose one of your most recent pet's name (fish don't count!). Go in five letters.

A applepaw

B bumblepaw

C cloudypaw

D darkpaw

E eggpaw

F fishpaw

G grasspaw

H heatherpaw

I icypaw

J jumppaw

K fluffypaw

L loudpaw

M mousepaw

N nightpaw

O owlpaw

P plumpaw

Q wingpaw

R runningpaw

S spiderpaw

T trippaw

U frostypaw

V rainpaw

W waterpaw

X lonelypaw

Y yellowpaw

Z lionpaw

What'd you get? I have Loudpaw and Mousepaw. We'll find their warrior names next time!

Sunbeam out.


	9. Mary Sue name

Thanks to everyone who ever reviewed. Now for my best: the kind of Trollfic, Mary Sue and the kind that don't make sense names! It's always fun for a laugh. This is not part of your character, just for the 2nd letter of your name:

A awesome

B brainy

C cool

D darling

E elegant

F funny

G gorgeous

H hero

I impatient

J jolly

K kissing

L loving

M moon

N nonsense

O ohno

P pretty

Q quantum

R rainbow

S star

T tiara

U uppity

V violet

W worry

X romantic

Y young

Z zesty

Then the suffix:

The third letter in your surname-

A dazzle

B butt

C comet

D deer

E fluffy

F rainbow

G garland

H history

I sparkles

J cupcake

K bubbles

L love

M moony

N noise

O opal

P gemstone

Q quill

R rose

S spin

T tears

U umbrella

V violin

W ray

X xenophobia

Y beauty

Z peach

I got Impatientgemstone! Again, just for fun. My cousin (who happens to be watching my every move) is Awesomegemstone!


	10. Mate

Cool all those who've reviewed, I thank you. So let's see, you've got your name, clan rank ect. What if you had a mate?

This goes for she-cats who are not medicine cats

Take the surname of your favorite actor and count five letters in.

A Scartooth (for a tom)

B g firestorm

C Pouncefoot

D Dangerfang

E Streakstar

F Blackcloud

G Goldenrise

H Hiddenstorm

I Ivyclaw

J Jumppool

K Kestralwing

L Lionglare

M Mountainfoot

N Nettletail

O Oatclaw

P Pearwhisker

Q Quickwind

R Ryestone

S Sloetooth

T Trackwhisker

U Rubble

V Volespeck

W Webwhisker

X -

Y Yewdrop

Z -

I apologize to anyone who ends up with the same mate! I got Lionglare.


	11. Apprentices names

Shira The Mage: thanks so much for letting me use them!

Sootclaw: of course you can use it!

FanficTo-A-T: whatever name is above or below it for your sister's name

Yowl: thanks for pointing those things out to me, and my sister's name is now Cleverleaf , and yes, you can be leader. All hail Lillystar!

Anyone else: I thank you guys.

Now for our apprentice's warrior names!

Take the surname of your 2nd favorite teacher (or former teacher) and use the last letter their name.

If you have a 2nd apprentice use the first letter of their surname.

A Bright

B Blaze

C Claw

D Dust

E EYE (or ear)

F fur

G fall

H heart

I frost

J flower

K leg

L leaf

M mask

N nose

O pad

P pool

Q puddle

R storm

S stream

T tail

U tooth

V wind

W wing

X feather

Y petal

Z star

My brother and I beat the impossible quiz. Now I'm in a good mood!

My apprentices are Loudstream and Mousedust


	12. Kits

Now for kits. I probably wouldn't have myself, but for those of you that do want:

For the number, use how many children in your family.

The name: take your favorite human name (girl or boy is your choice) and simply count three letters in:

If you're anything like me, you don't know your favorite name exactly, so use one that comews to mind.

A ash

B black or blue (whichever works best)

C crow

D dew

E ember

F frog

G gorse

H hollow

I ice

J jay

K kestrel

L leopard

M milk

N night

O otter

P pebble

Q quick

R rush

S shrew

T tiny

U mouse

V squirrel

W weed

X brave

Y yellow

Z thorn

If two have the same, just pick adifferent name for one of them. They work for male and female.


	13. Kit names

Well, I chose kit names anyway. I would have two daughters, Rushkit and Yellowkit.

For their appearance, we'll be doing eyes first. Take your character's eye colour and then your mate's eye colour (your fav. Actor's eye colour).

So the first kit will take yours, the second theirs, the third something in between yours and your mate's, and anymore kits you can choose if they'll have yours or your mates colour.

For their coat, it will be the same.

Rushkit: heather eyes and a blue-cream pelt

Yellowkit: green eyed black she-kit

Their warrior name you will do it the same way you found your apprentice's, just using the name of a younger cousin or family member.

So I have Rushleaf and Yellowtail.


	14. Kithood

Now for the complex part: Life story. it'll be divided into parts. To do it, I think a personality quiz type thing is needed. Have fun!

Kit

Taking into account your siblings personalities and how loyal you are to them, and your own behavior, depends on how often you got into trouble and what thing you did. All kits are mischievous so:

You played a trick on the elders (quite daring)

You sneaked out of camp (very daring)

You raided the medicine den (daring)

You messed up the leader's den (super daring)

Picked a fight with an older cat (daring enough)

As for your punishment, if you got caught:

Had to apologize and clean their den for a moon

An extra moon as a kit

Had to apologize and help clean up, but mostly got away with it

Never got caught! (You're super lucky that he didn't find your scent or just let you off!)

Stuck in the nursery for a moon

Taking into account the relationship with your parents, sibling and friends, the first thing you saw when you opened your eyes was:

Another kit

Your mother

Your father

Random queen

Your sibling(s)

Taking into account your clan, what was the first piece of prey you had?

Bird (skyclan)

Rabbit (Windclan)

Fish (riverclan)

Mouse (thunderclan)

Lizard or frog (shadowclan)

This depends on the kind of games you like to play:

Moss ball

Hide and seek (I always thought cats would play that)

Play fighting

Racing

Character games (like the kind Lionblaze and Heathertail played, where they were leader and deputy)

Last question! You were closest to:

Your friend

Your siblings

Your parents

Your future mentor

An apprentice

So this is all your choice, based on your pwersonality, and baisically sums up certain aspects of kit-hood.

I was Foxkit, who played a trick on the elders, and got stuck in the nursery for a moon. The first thing I saw was another kit, and my first prey was mouse. I enjoyed playing charcyetr games and I was closest to my best friend.

**To everyone who has reviewed, I love you all and I hope I'll get around to reading your own stories eventually!**


	15. Apprenticeship

Apprentice time!

After touring the territory with your mentor, the first thing you're taught is:

a) Battle moves (if your mentor's name starts with A-J)

B) Hunting (K-Q)

C) Taking moss for the elders (R-U)

D) Climbing or swimming, depending on your clan (U-Z)

E) How to cure bellyache (medicine cat)

RP: You are patrolling an enemy border, where the tension is currently high. A kit bounds up to you from that clan asking where its mother is. Do you:

a) Leave it and the kit dies, so a war is started.

b) Take it back to camp, the other clan accuses you of stealing it and war is started anyway.

c) Sit with it at the border until a patrol fetches it. As a result the kit helps you later in life.

d) Kill it! (Oh my starclan!)

e) Catch some prey for it but leave it.

Based on your last answer ( is you chose a, you have a again):

a) Your best friend is killed in the war

b) You end up with large scars and one of your clanmates is killed in the war

c) The kit you saved becomes leader and you have a permanent friendship, ally and truce.

d) The kit's brother takes revenge by killing your own sibling

e) You never see or hear of the event or kit again

During your training, you stumble across the border into enemy territory! Do you:

A) Dart back across before you're caught

B) Get caught and are taken to the camp

C) Meet another apprentice who asks to meet you again at night.

D) Get caught but apologise so you are allowed to go free

E) Get beaten up by a patrol and stumble back to camp, embarrassed

Your final assessment requires you to catch a blackbird (or whatever bird is in your territory). You see one in a very tall tree and it would be risky to get it. What do you do?

a) Climb up but startle it so it flies away

b) Climb halfway up but come to your senses in time to get down before you hurt yourself

c) Catch the blackbird and just manage to get down safely

d) Don't risk it and find another one

e) Climb up and fall, breaking your leg and delaying your ceremony by a moon

**So, I had to collect moss for the elders first time out of camp (ugh!) I find an enemy kit and leave it with some prey. I never hear of him again. I accidently stumble over the border but I apologise and get away with it. In my final assessment I almost climbed a rickety tree but I realised it was risky before it was too late.**


End file.
